Happy Ending
by ChildO'God
Summary: [AxC]AN:THIS IS CONSENUENCES! I changed the title. The war was over, but why havn't we found our happy ending yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for they are owned by the Bendai co. If I did own the production, I would fire Fuguta's ass.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1. Silence 

It's finally over. With the honorable man, chairman Dullindal of Plants defeated by the Triple Ship Alliance, the real Lacus Clyne had come of out of hiding and reclaimed peace over the citizens of Plants. The coordinators welcomed their new chairwoman, Lacus Clyne with open arms. The pink princess did not disappoint; she restored the damages of the Plants and its people in no time. Though her leadership was praised for, her knowledge and strength that exceeds an average 21 year old is questionable. Many wonder if she really is sitting on her throne alone, or if she secretly gains help from outside the parliament of Plants.

Kira Yamato the legendary pilot of the Freedom took the easy way of life. He was offered to be one of the emirs of Orb and Plants, but he denied them. Kira wanted to recollect his life in peace and to make his own decisions according to him. Returning to ORB after the war, the head representative gave him a home of his own to carry on the work of deceased Reverend Malchio and take care of the orphans of war. Living in the middle class gave him a good point of view of life to help his friends in high places to make the right decisions.

Athrun Zala, the ace pilot of Zaft fulfilled his dreams of being able to do something about the world. He and his comrades, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Jules, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke created the Three Ship Alliance Bridge (TSAB). They worked to represent both the coordinator and natural races and keep the balance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_May 15th, CE 75, _ORB

"You're too slow!"

"Oh yea? I'll race you to Kira! I'll win!"

"Chea! Let's see about that!"

From the distance, a relaxing figure sat and watched the children splash against the waves racing towards him. It warmed his heart to watch their small faces glow in happiness as they enjoyed a simple race under the peaceful orange sky. How he wish he could go back in time to enjoy **his** childhood like them. But he was still content of his present and future. He got everything he wanted in life when the war ended; peace, his identity, a home, his best friend back, and his love, Lacus Clyne. Assuring himself each day and night that life couldn't get any better than this, he tried to continued to live without uncertainties.

But there was one thing he still couldn't get that made it impossible for him to enjoy life without worries, his sister's happiness. During the meetings that Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and lacus secretly hosted for Plants and ORB political issues, he watched Cagalli grow weaker and weaker, physically and spiritually. When he and Athrun tried to ask or comfort her, she quickly masked her pale face and changed the subject. And the way she had so many appointments with her privet doctor alone worried him.

His flashbacks were interrupted by a light tug on his sleeves. He looked to his right and found the children grinning at him. He gave them a smile and took them into the beach house. When they entered, they were greeted by an overflowing smell of dinner. Lacus was making her specialty, vegetarian angel hair pasta.

Ordering the children to get cleaned for dinner, he stepped into the kitchen and slowly crept behind the pink princess. Convincing himself that he was dead quiet, he chuckled in his mind and slid his arms around her tiny waist. To his disappointment, she made no signs of surprise. Instead, she took a sample of the sauce and raised it to his mouth. He happily took a sip.

"How is it, Kira?" she politely asked.

Kira gave her a light kiss on her cheeks and responded, "tastes great, dear, needs a bit more salt though."

Taking the advice she sprinkle salt and asked Kira to take out the plates and utensils. He stacked the plates and carried it over to the dining room. When the floor started to rumble slightly, he looked over his shoulder in horror as the children stampeded in the room. Thanks to his coordinator skills, he was able to reach the tables without breaking plates or bones.

With everyone seated and food put on the table, they said grace and ate. The dinning room was picture perfect. Not caring if their faces were covered in tomato sauce, the children carried on with their innocent chats across the tables. Laughter and slurps here and there, it was a warm family dinner.

"Kira." Lacus called out.

Kira tore his eyes away from the baby he was feeding and answered.

"Yes, Lacus?"

"I think we should give Cagalli a surprise visit for tea." She suggested.

"Huh? Lacus, aren't we hosting the Valentine meeting next Tuesday?" he reminded her of the meeting to discuss the new terrorist group as he struggled to keep the babe in his arms.

"I meant as family, Kira. Ever since the war ended, she has been spending a lot of time in her garden or her room alone when she's not at meetings. When I call, the maids say she is busy and hangs up." she said with disappointment.

"Hm. She's not the type that would enjoy being alone. Maybe we should invite Athrun too? Ha!"

He pumped his fists in victory when he finally finished feeding the babe. Lacus chuckled at his rare childish behavior.

"No, Athrun had told me before I came here that he would be going to Josh-A for the week. Apparently the Atlantic Federation councils are trying to build mobile suits to wipe out the Valentines." She shuddered at the thought of using mobile suits against enemies who fight with guns only.

"Alright then, would you like to go tomorrow?" he beamed.

"I'm certain Cagalli would love it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day._

Space. So dark, so cold.

Space was his Kingdom, where he ruled. Athrun Zala who had spent most of his life in space had always felt so superior here thanks to his millions of victories in the dark void. But today, he felt so puny looking out the window as he descended from Plants to earth. He tried to adjust himself in his seat, to make himself comfortable, but he just couldn't get rid of the aching feeling. He felt he was missing something. He felt the world was moving faster than he was, he felt so- clueless. Perhaps it was because he had missed a certain blond back where his heart was? No. he and Cagalli had been in contact from time to time, and he was content with that. So what was it?

It pained him to remember his previous secret get- together with Cagalli.

It was after he had visited Nicole's grave and come back down to ORB. They flew to their island for a little break away from Kira, Lacus, and politics.

Cagalli played her guitar while Athrun played his violin. Athrun who had mentioned that music was Nicole's life, Cagalli wanted to play his favorite song in his memory. They played the piece called Tears that reminded Athrun so much of the day when Nicole was killed by Kira. It was torturing, but he felt reassured as he cried silently as he moved his bow to the rhythm of the song.

They played around the warm fire that protected them from the cold ocean breeze. Athrun remembered how he felt uncomfortable when they had finished. Cagalli continued on with her guitar playing a song he had never heard before. He didn't know what to do or say. It was only a year after they had gone separate ways to do what they felt was right. He had hesitated before to make a move after the war because he wanted to do so much more for the world, he wanted to see how much he could help. Even if it was long after their first spark, could they have another chance at love? He thought they could.

"_Cagalli." he whispered. _

"_What do ya want?" she did not look his way. It made him feel shunned, but he continued. _

"_It's been two years since the war," he gently grasped her left hand allowing him to see her blushing face, "and we have reached our promised land. Our sacrifices have led us towards the same goal, and we made it. And I want to make a new road for us. And I-I wanted to know if you would finally be my-" _

"_Athrun, I can't." She interrupted. She yanked her hand away from his and looked away. He couldn't see her face, but he heard a sniffle. _

"_Cagalli?" he leaned and reached for her shoulders- she shifted away. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Is it too late?" _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rejection haunted his dreams that night, but he got over it thanks to his friends.

Dearka and Lunamaria hooked him up with other girls…

"_There are other fish with boobs in the sea, man." _

"_If not, you could try the male section of the dating catalogue." _

Yzak made sure he smacked him when he was silently thinking alone.

"_Tell me if you need me to kick your butt to reality again."_

And Shinn? Well, Shinn turned out to be good beer buddy. When a relationship ended, he and Shinn would go to the nearest bar and drink until they were so drunk, they would start talking about their feelings.

Athrun laughed quietly as he recollected those moments. He gazed at the nearing earth and dismissed the aching feeling. Maybe he just forgot some paper work back at his office. _What ever maybe, I'll find out sooner or later._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Athha Mansion

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Feminist's weekly magazine?"

"Check."

"Tennis shoes so you won't blow out cover with your heavy steps?"

"Check."

Lacus made sure their surprise visit was perfect.

Putting the magazine in the rose bouquet, she stepped out of the car. Kira used his key to open the Athha's gate and sneaked in with lacus. Hand in hand, they headed towards the back of the mansion where the famous garden grew. Lacus inhaled in beautiful and unique scents of flowers. Oddly, Cagalli wasn't sitting in the garden table or anywhere in the garden.

"Where do you think she is? She doesn't have any meetings today." Kira commented. He scratched his head and looked around for even a hint of yellow among the millions of flowers and trees.

"Let's go further." Lacus nudged him and led him deeper into the garden (1). But as they went further, the garden evolved into a jungle.

They turned right, left, droite, gauche, derecha, izquierda, driote, driote. It seemed like the garden was endless or they've been going in circles. They stopped to take a break against a tall hedge.

"I didn't know her garden was so f-"he was shushed by Lacus's finger. She cupped her ears and pressed it against the hedges. He did as well. He listened carefully but couldn't hear anything.

"Lacus, this is ridicu-"

"Shh!"

Rolling his eyes he returned to listening to nothing. Or it was nothing until he too heard something faint. It sounded high pitch- it sounded like- laughter?

"Looks like we found our princess." lacus smiled mischievously and made a motion towards the edge of the hedge.

As they walked closer to the opening, they heard the noise more clearly. If Kira's ultimate coordinator hearing was right, Cagalli wasn't alone.

"I thought Cagalli was alone. Who else could she be with if she doesn't have a meeting?" Lacus paused at the very end and leaned ever so slowly to get a glimpse of Cagalli's mysterious guest. They were expecting someone with a child like voice, but the only one they saw behind the hedges was Cagalli sitting alone on a rocking chair sipping tea.

"Looks like it was just our imagination." Lacus sighed. She gripped the bouquet properly and made an entrance with Kira.

"Hey, Cagalli!" Kira gave a friendly wave expecting a happy Cagalli. He found it odd that instead of a grateful hello, they got a shock. Cagalli looked as if she was caught with her hands in a cookie jar; she looked from left to right sweating.

"L-lacus and Kira! H-how nice to see you guys!" she stammered.

"Did we come at a wrong time, Cagalli?"

"Erm, no it's just that I wasn't expecting any guests. I mean if I knew I could have changed." She pointed to her outfit. She was wearing a green house robe on top of a casual outfit.

Cagalli never worried about what she wore in front of others, why would she now?

There was an awkward silence between them. Lacus and Kira were definitely confused.

"We thought we heard a child with you." Kira broke the silence in hopes of getting a conversation started.

Cagalli laughed out loud, "a c-child? Now, w-why would I have a child here?" she held her stomach as she continued to laugh. It kind of crept Kira out how she laughed, it seemed different. But then again, it was three years ago when he heard her laugh.

Kira was about to comment on it when he was interrupted by a little voice behind them. Cagalli seemed double shocked at the direction of the voice.

"Mommy, who are these people?" the voice belonged to a small child who had sweet golden eyes and a cap on his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) I was thinking of a garden like the garden from "secret Garden" I just loved that movie so much XD.

p.s. why doesnt the ruler work?


	2. Chapter 2

A Happy Ending?

**NEED TO KNOW: I'm sorry, I changed the title… This story used to be consequences, but due to the change of the plot, I had to change the title. **

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Seed characters for they belong to the Bendai Co. if I was in charge, I would fire Fuguta's ass or his wife. Either way. XD.

* * *

Chapter two: Hush Hush

**Athrun's POV**

"_We are now entering the earth's atmosphere, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." _

My watch said that this trip was only an hour long, but my back feels like it was eight hours! Maybe I'm getting too old for space travel? Nah. I'm only turning 21 this October.

Now that I think about it, it's going to be Kira's birthday the day after tomorrow-and Cagalli's. Kira and Cagalli thinks I am going to Josh-A for the Valentine meeting, but the meeting is actually the day after.

Before Lacus had left from Plants, she planned to throw a surprise party for Kira and Cagalli since they tend to forget about each other's birthday. Kira was too busy with the finances of the orphanage and Cagalli was as usual, trying to finish the mountains of paper work towing in each day. The plan was to let Lacus go a head first to ORB, sneak into the Athha manor and set the party behind Cagalli and Kira's back. Then on the date, we would throw the best "Be Selfish" birthday for the extremely self-sacrificing twins. Now, Lacus should be calling me by now after talking with the butlers and chefs around the mansion…

"Wonder what's taking her so long." I mused. I took out my cell to call, but I was stopped by a vibration from the object I held. Someone was calling me. I flipped the cell open to see a familiar name on the mini screen- Meyrin.

"Meyrin?" I answered the call.

"Hey Hun!" her voice rang through the receiver onto my poor ear drums. As soon as she caught her breath, she started to ramble about her day. She went on from her morning coffee to her flirty boss. Too bad she couldn't keep her voice down; the cell was not strong enough to contain such sirens. I felt my face burn under the piercing gazes from the people sitting near me.

Meyrin. After the Destiny war, she left with her sister and Shinn and I thought that would be the last of her, but boy was I wrong. Not even a day after I dumped the previous girlfriend, Luna had one of those spontaneous ideas- she suggested me dating her own sister. Apparently Meyrin dumped her boyfriend as soon as she got a call from her "caring" sister that I was single.

I guess I shouldn't think so badly of Meyrin actually. I can honestly say she's the best date Luna and Dearka chose. Well, I don't think it's much of a comparison since the other girls were either too quiet, too boring, too loud, too desperate, too flirty, and ect. Meyrin on the other hand was someone I quiet enjoyed being with. She didn't fill in that hole, but she was someone I could lean on for comfort- she was the one I fell in love with after the war

"Meyrin! Please, I beg you to spare my ears!" he quietly begged. I ignored the stares and accepted her apology.

"Anyways, what's up, Meyrin." I smiled warmly.

"Nothing really, I'm still in the mall looking for Mr. Yamato and MS. Cagalli's presents! I mean, I don't even know them very well! Sometimes I think I can be too much of a Good Samaritan for my own good!" she gloated. I chuckled at her; she was just too adorable for her own good was what she was.

"So tell me hints on what they like, Athrun." she requested. He heard the annoying sound of coat hangers on metal and took a wild guess that she was in a clothes shop.

"Mey, I suggest you to step out of the clothes shop because neither Kira nor Cagalli would want anything from your taste of clothes." The clinking stopped and was followed by whining.

"But what do I get for them then! Ms. Cagalli's a girl, I'm sure she would love something other than those baggy pants she wears."

"She's not what you think, Mey." I warned.

"Fine. What about Mr. Yamato?"

So all the way to ORB I debated on the Twins of honor's presents. It's our fault for leaving the presents to the last minuet. Oh well, I'm going to have to just buy a gift from the gift shop in the port.

"Yea, bye Mey." I hung up and stood to get my bags. I followed the line of people through the aisles. As I was ascending down the steps from the shuttle, I swore I heard a child's laughter. I looked around but I couldn't find a child in sight, how could I? This flight was a Zaft private aircraft…

"Maybe I should see a psychologist before meeting Lacus."

* * *

Athha Garden

**Kira's POV**

I sat beside Cagalli and took the offered cup of tea. I leaned back calmly and watched Lacus and the child play on the outdoor swing set. She really does have a gift with children.

I took in a deep breath and faced Cagalli. She seemed to be nervous. She should be, it's not normal for a brother to come and find your sister have a child call her 'mommy' when she's not even married. He closed his eyes and prepared for what she might say about the child, it was unbearable. He couldn't even force himself to believe that she was just taking care of the child- the boy was a spitting image of Cagalli.

"So, what's his name?" I started. Best to take this slowly for safety reasons.

Cagalli froze for a second on her tea, but collected herself very well and calmly told me.

"Nicol, Nicole Amalfi Athha." She simply said. She sipped her tea and continued to watch the boy.

"Nicol, that name sounds so familiar. Could he be Athrun's friend who died in the war?" I raised a brow.

I perfectly knew who Nicole was. I could I forget? I was the one who killed the kid.

"So, the boy must be Athrun's?" I couldn't help it that my voice sounded pissed. What brother wouldn't if they found out that his best friend and his sister had sex before marriage and not tell **him** about it!

I waited for her answer. In my heart I wished her to say no, but also that she would say yes. If anyone should pregnant my sister before getting her hitched is someone I trusted.

My chair felt more uncomfortable as the silence was broken by a burst of tears from Cagalli. I reached out for her but she swatted my hands away.

"No. Nicole's father isn't Athrun." She whispered painfully with tears rolling ever so slowly down her face. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. nicol came up to his mother and tried to comfort her with his tiny hands. Seeing his mother's tears, he shed tears as well. Cagalli took her child into her arms knocking his cap off of his head. Both lacus and I was shocked to see dark PURPLE hair reveal from the cap.

Over the continuing sobs from Cagalli and Nicol, I sat there gaping at the child before me. If Athrun isn't the father, who is!

* * *

ORB Gazette

**Normal POV**

_Gun vs. Gundams_

_By Miriallia Haww_

_Are the valentines, who are a mere bugs compared to the Blue cosmos should be delt with with Gundams? _

"SHIT!" the cubical walls shook and the co- workers of the Daily ORB Gazette peered over their walls and rolled their eyes at the person responsible for the disturbance. One of the writers stood from his seat and made his way to the coffee machine not too far from his station. He bought a medium and XXL. He ruffled his blond hair and carried the coffee towards the stressed yeller.

"I told you you couldn't handle the Valentine report alone, Miri." The flaxen cautiously placed the XXL coffee beside the brunette's laptop. He stepped back at Miriallia's glare.

"Shut it, Elsman. I can handle it, I'm just stuck." She argued and gulped down the enormous cup of coffee. She crushed the empty cup and continued looking at her notes. She frantically shuffled through the massive paper pile. Dearka sighed and sat beside her and decided to help. As his duty as the one way boyfriend, he must help his woman.

"Why can't you just take interviews if you're having so much trouble?" Miriallia kept her eyes on the papers and replied, "because it's not like I can go up to one of the Valentines and ask, how does it feel knowing you'll be blown into bits by a mobile suit!" she reached for her stress ball and furiously squished it.

"Well, why not interview the opposing side then? I mean someone from the Atlantic Federation." He suggested. "You could get their intensions and make it sound like they're speaking crap." He chuckled to himself.

Miriallia resisted the urge to pound him for his immaturity, but he did have a point. Perhaps she could do the interview on the villains. But she didn't know anyone who's in the debate at Josh- A.

"Athrun's going to the Valentine debate." He commented. Miriallia was stunned, did she think out loud again? It was a habit of hers when she is in deep thought, she tends to say it outloud. Dearka knows her well enough to know this is normal. He should know, since they've practically lived with each other since the end of Destiny war and Dearka departed from Zaft.

"Oh, do you think I could interview him after the conference?" she had hope.

"I could call Athrun after work at his cell if he could book an appointment with us." He happily offered.

"Thanks Dearka, maybe we could have dinner after?" she smiled and went back to notes.

She was completely oblivious to the blond who jumped up and sprang like a school girl to his cubical. The women co-workers giggled and the men turned in shame.

He flopped on his seat and dialed Athrun's number. As he listened to the rings as he twirled his chair.

It took a couple of rings until a cool voice answered the call.

"What do you want Dearka?" he sounded annoyed.

"Well, hello to ya too, buddy." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, bud. I'm kinda busy."

"Oh really? The valentine meeting is in two days, what can you be possibly doing that you can't spare two minuets for your handsome friend!" he put on an act.

"Shut up, I don't need to tell you where I am. Anyways just tell me what you want."

"Can you do me a favor and clear your schedule after the Valentine meeting at Josh- A?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, bud."

"Welcome. I got to go, bye."

"Okay, thanks again."

"Sure, oh, and Dearka?"

"Yea?"

"I have a secretary, you know."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Athrun's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have told him to call my secretary these days. She said that she would quit if she had any more personal calls for me during her shift. Although I don't know what's wrong entirely, I have a feeling it has something to do with that fight she had with Mey. Why do I always have bad luck with women around! The results are always either bodily or inner harm from this 'delicate' gender.

I snapped out of my misery and walked through a dark hallway that was very foreign to me. My destination was clear, so I kept my eyes on the doors and away from the creepy dead animal heads hanging on the walls. Who knew gypsies like dead animals…? Why am I going to a gypsy? Don't get the wrong the wrong idea, I haven't gone bonkers- I'm just a desperate guy who thinks he has gone mentally unstable.

Ever since I landed on ORB, I heard either a child's laughter or a woman's scream when there was no one around me. I tried some subscribed stress reliever thinking it was just pressure from my duties, but the laughter and screams continued.

So here I am, in front of my last resort (after coffee, psychologist, a doctor, and even a spa!) I shuddered when I recalled how the massager who called herself a professional touched unnecessary places. I dashed out of that hellhole when I felt a man's hand grab me in replace of a woman's soft molestation (1). Man! I am never going a spa again as long as I have my common sense. (What the hell was a man doing in the one on one session?)

I knocked on the old oak door and waited for an invite. When no one answered, I opened the door myself and slowly peaked my head in.

"Hello? I'm here to see Madame Zurrino?" I squinted my eyes to see if I could make out the dark figure by the dim lit fireplace. I could only see an outline of the person's appearance.

"Come in, my child." An old voice croaked. I gulped and hoped that I would get something out of this. If not, I will be doomed to a never ending embarrassment and torture.

I nervously walked up to the lady by the fire. I almost inwardly gasped in horror when Madame Zurrino turned out to be an old lady with severe burn on her face and neck. He guessed under all her layers of cloaks wrapped securely around her body that it was burned as well.

The old lady smiled warmly and made a hand gesture to sit. I looked behind me for a chair, but I didn't see one.

"Uh, where may I sit, Madam Zurrino?"

The gypsy laughed, "On the floor of course. I predicted that you're going to break one of my chairs so I hid them." she concluded. I couldn't help but raise a brow. Oh, well.

Stiffly I sat on what looked like an Indian carpet. How ironic, sitting like an Indian on an Indian carpet.

"So, Mr. Zala, how may I be of service to a man of your ranking?" she leaned her elbows obliviously in what I thought was chocolate pudding on her coffee table. I explained to her about that missing feeling in my heart and the noises I started to hear when I came to ORB.

Her arms still in the mysterious substance, she closed her eyes and hummed a lowly tune. I decided not to question her sanity at the moment and waited. I hummed along and looked around the darkened room. I couldn't see the walls because it was pitch black, but my eye did catch something- it was an orb. I don't know if I was hallucinating from the odor of the room, but it seemed to be floating in mid-air. I would have loved to believe it was just my curiosity that was drawing me to the orb, but it soon became difficult to look away. My eyes became itchy but I couldn't blink, I couldn't move. The more I tried, the more I was unaware of my surroundings. Then, smack! I was struck with something icy cold. Thanks to that unexpected slap in the face, I was free from the orb's grasp. I quickly turned away fearing to be trapped again. I looked up from my position on the Indian carpet to see that madam was done humming and was grinning at me.

"Did you find out what's wrong with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Did you have fun, Mr. Zala?" she purred with an accent.

"Please don't change the subject." I tried my hardest to keep my temper.

"What did you **see **Mr. Zala?" she completely ignored me.

I sighed and played along. "Nothing, Madam Zurrino…"

"Really?" she leaned forward and gazed down on me. She grinned once more and swiftly sprinkled pink dust on me. I feared she may turn out to be one of those bogus gypsies fishing for your wallet with sprinkles and ominous misfortunes. Or maybe she was a hallucination gypsy, because my body became stiff and moved towards the orb on its own.

I grunted to take control, but I was helpless. I was drawn in my orb once more. But this time madam herself walked over to the orb and began to run it.

"What do you see now, Mr. Zala?" she said seductively.

I was going to saying nothing again, but my mouth couldn't move and I was helpless but to stare at the orb. Then it came.

Like hammer symbols and numbers punched through my eyes. It felt as if my eyes were bleeding. Was I going to be blind!

* * *

Then, every thing was white.

* * *

_**I CHANGE MY TITLE! PLEASE DO NOT THINK THIS IS A DIFFERENT STORY:D**_

(1) did I use that word right? I failed in my sex ed because I refused to stain my mind of it when I was younger so I have no idea… lmao XD

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed XD. I seriously enjoyed reading it, it gave me a confidence boost :D but too much confidence might make me screw up. I hope I didn't screw up on this chapter… gomen if I did, I will improve! Anyways.

Read and Review Please :D


End file.
